Brand New Day
by ImpulseGirl
Summary: Missy Baggins mets her brother and choas ensues! R&R PLEASE, ITS A GREAT STORY
1. Chapter 1

Notes: HEY GUYS! I STARTED THIS STORY. IT'LL BE REALLLY LONG. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT, LOL, JK, BE HONEST. KTHNXBY

* * *

Frodo's mom, Primula Brandybuck, was married once before she married Drogo Baggins. But, sadly, he past away. All she has to rememver him by is Missy, her beautiful daughter, When things went bad, Missy is to live with her grandparents in a far off village. And this is what happenes when she runs away and meets her half-brother, Frodo Baggins.

"I have to get out of here, I must go find my mother!" thought Missy Brandybuck. Sadly, she had no idea that her mother had died. She crawled out of bed slowly, so not to wake her grandparents across the hall. She quietly packed, said a soft goodbye, and walked for a while. Then she stopped and listened. She heard footsteps. She started to run.

Suddenly, she ran into someone.

"Ow!" she moaned.

"Oh, sorry," said the boy.

He helped her to her feet. She felt very embarrassed and rude. "Sorry, I'm Missy," she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Frodo."

And he took her hand and shook it.

"Where were you going, running so fast?" he asked her

"I'm trying to get to the Shire to find my mom and half-brother,"

"Well, whats your moms name?"

"Primula Brandybuck…is something wrong?"

She asked this because tears were coming to his eyes.

"Are you sure that's her name?" he asked her his voice cracking,

"Yes of course. Why wouln't I know my own mothers-"

She was interrupted by his hug.

"Um…what are you doing?" she asked, feeling odd.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" he asked in complete shock.

"No, why should I?"

"I guess not. You're a little older than I am."

"And…?"

"Missy Baggines-"

She tried to respond, but he put two fingers on her lips.

"Missy Baggins, daughter of Primula, I, Frodo Baggins, am your half-brother, one of your last living relatives.

"But, what about my mother?" she asked hysterically.

"Missy," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Your mother married my father long ago, A few years later, they both drowned."

"But, how?"

"I am still unsure myself."

"No…no…NO!" she grabbed her hair in her hands, tears streaming down. She tripped and fell to the ground. She just laid there telling herself, _this is a dream. I'll wake up at grandmothers house_.

"Missy. MISSY!"

"What?" she asked softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

He helped her to her feet.

"Whoa," she exclaimed holding her head in her hands. "I'm seeing quadrupal."

"No you're not. This is Sam Gamgee. And these two are your other last living relitives Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck.

"Hello." they all said.

"Hi…" she asnswered.

"Missy, I am so sorry you had to find out about mom so suddenly…Missy?"

She walked over to a tree and started to climb it. When she went as far as she could she stopped and looked into the horizon

"What are you doing up there?" Sam asked, concerened.

"Trying to gather my thoughts," she called down.

"Well, we're not leaving till you come down: called Merry.

"It'll be awhile then," she called back down."

"Let her stay up there for a while. She's had a rough day." Frodo said.

Later that night, as they were eating supper, Frodo tried to get his sister to eat something.

"Come down and get something to eat." Frodo called up.

Even from down there, Frodo could hear her sniff and sigh.

"I'm not hungry."

"I know you are."

"I'm telling you, I'm NOT hungry." she called down with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"If ou won't come down, I'll come up." he said.

She just shrugged and turned away. A few moments later, he pulled up beside her.

":This is beautiful."

"I know. Before I went to live with my grandparents, mw and mom would spend most of oyur time climbing the trees in the backyard. We'd climb halfway. When she…when she'd go inside I'd climb higher. SOmedays I'd see the sunset and if I went out earl enough, Id see the sunrise." she stopped because she was crying to hard.

"Oh, Missy, I'm sorry!" he pulled her into his arms.

"It's not yor fault. I just miss her," she sighed.

"I know, I miss her too."

And they sat there for some time.

And from te ground, Sam, Pippin and Merry were talking.

"I don't like her" Pippin said. "She sorta seems, I don't know boyish. I mean, how many girls do you know that climb trees?"

Merry and Sam just shook they're heads.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Pippin

Back in the tree, Frodo and Missy were talking.

"Boy, it must be hard on you, losing both your parents in a horrivle accident." said Missy. "I mean having both your parents drowning and you not no how or why."

"It's the same for you too, though Missy. Our mom drowned and you just found our now, so suddenly. But how did your dad die? I mean if you know."

"I know what my mom told me. He was very sick. Eight years after I was born, he past away," she turned her heard so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Missy?"

She turned back.

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"It's alright, well, I'm going to bed. night." He kissed her on the cheek and started to climb down.

"Frodo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Telling me the truth, for not judging me. You know, for everything."

"Your welcome. You WILL come down right?" he asked./

"Yeah," she answered.

"Night."

She smiled at him as he climbed down.

Down on the ground, the hobbits were talking about her.

"I really don't like her."Pippin said.

"Well, I do!" Frodo exclaimed.

"Frodo, listen to yourself. You just met her." pu in Sam.

"Maybe your right. What about you Merry, what do you think?"

"I think we should go find her."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Frodo.

Merry pointed to where Miss was sitting ealyer.

"Where did she go?"

They all just shrugged.

_Flashback_

_What had happened was she could hear them talking about her. So she started to climb down. But the branch she was on broke and she fell. She heard footsteps and voices growing closer. So se got up and ran. But she ran into a group of orcs. They're were only four, but they looked really strong. But they did not attack her, but instead said t oher-_

_End._

"Missy Brandybuck, daughter of Primula. We know you are running away from your friends. Join us and get your bitter sweet revenge. said the leader, Lurtz.

She nodded slowly.

"Stick out your hand." commanded Deveon.

So she stuck it out. Deveon took out his daggor and sliced an X on it. Suddenly, anger rushed through her.

"Find them!" Lurtz ordered. "Find them quickly!"

Back with Frodo, theyu called "MISSY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Pippin cried out. "Missy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said about not liking you! I'm sorry!

"No, let us go!" Sam heard from where he was. "Frdo!" He called. "Pippin? Mer-"He never finished for he was attacked and his hands bound.

Back with Lurtz, Deveon and the others came dragging the hobbits.

"Come forth, 5th member, and claim these fools." Comanded Lurtz. So, cloaked, she stepped forward until she was very close. She looked into each of their faces. She turned back to Lurtz, nodded her head and stepped back into the shadows.

"So! Who's your fifth member, huh?" cried Sam.

"Uncloak yourself and step forward, Missy Brandybuck."

"No," they all gasped.

Missy stepped forward.

"Why Missy? Why did you join the?" Merry asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because they don't talk about me behind my back!" she yelled.

"Oh, you heard us?" Frodo asked/

"Yeah, I did."

"Kill then all Missy. Get your revenge." Ordered Deveon, giving her his sword. So Missy took the offered sword and prepared to strike.

""Missy!" cried Frodo.

"What? Stop trying to savwe yourselves."

"Missy, you're my sister and though we just met, I love you."

Missy's head snapped back and she the sword.

"Missy, destroy them!" Lurtz said.

She snapped her head back to look at him. Breathing hard and fast, she turned to the group of hobbits with they're hands bound. She raised her left hand and gasped as she saw the X.

She slowly picked up the sword and got ready to attack. She quickly turned and stabbed Deveon. Lurtz was nowere to be found along with one of his servants, Malan. Shre killed the Orcs there and turned to Frodo and started to untie him. She was roughly grabbed and tied up.

Lurtz was holding the sword, waiting.

"You betrayed us. We thought you were our friend. But now you must die!"

"No!" they cried.

"No, it's alright. I've learned something, pain goes away and death if another journey we all take. I had never feard death nor pain." Missy said sadly. She turned around to face Lurtz. "Do what you must."

Lurta just said, "Fine"

And he stabbed her right in the middle of her stomach and her world went black.

She woke up sometime later. She sat up, staring at her hand.

"Your awake." Exclaimed Pippin. "Come on guys, she's awake."

Frodo ran over and hugged her tightly. "We thought you were dead. You ok?"

"I don't understand…"

"About the scar?"

"No, why I'm here, why I'm alive. I mean, I was stabbed!"

"I told you Missy, I love you and I wasn't about to let you gothat easily."

"Thank you."

"Missy?" Pippin asked.

"Yeah?" she turned to him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For saying I didn't like you."

"Oh, don't worry about it. A lot of people judge me before they get to know me."

And with that, they all hugged, not knowing what they would have to face later on in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, I'VE BEEN SOOOOOOO BUSY WITH LIFE, LOL. HERE IS CHAPTER TWO, HOPE YOU ALL INJOY!

* * *

"Merry's been asleep for sometime new" said Sam. "I hope he's alright."

"I'll check on on." Offered Missy. She walked over to where he lay, asleep. She knelt down beside him. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"You look so peacefully." She commented softly. She gently placed a hand on his cheek. He was hot.

"Pippin, get some could water and a towel." She ordered.

"DSo you feel any pain?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No."

Pippin brought the water and towel over. He placed a hand on he's cheek. "Whoa, do you know what's wrong with him?" he asked her.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong."

_Or else I might have to do something I really don't want to._

Pippin just turned to stare at her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Frodo and Sam came over.

"Oh, he doesn't look good." Commented Sam.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Frodo.

"He has Blue Fever." She askered.

"What's that" Pippin asked.

"Well, if I'm right, and I know I am, he'll get an extremely high fever, see hallucinations, and" she stopped and looked away.

"And what." Sam puused on.

She took a deep breath. ""and if not trated the right way he might die."

"No!" they cried.

"Un…Missy?" asked Frodo.

She looked at him.

"How do you know all this?"

She started to asnswer, but decided against it so she stood up and walked away.

"Missy?" Frodo followed her. When he caught up to her he asked "Is that how your father died? Is that why you know all this?"

"Yes. You might not have known this, but it's my faulut he died."

"But how?"

"You just have to trust me! I lost one person because of my horrible judgement and I'm not going to let merry die too!" She was histerical now.

"Missy-" he started.

"No…just…just forget it."

And she ran away.

"Missy!" he yelled to her but she kept running. Frodo went back to Marry and told Sam he was going to look for Missy.

"Be careful," he said.

Frodo nodded and ran where Missy had gone.

)()()(

Missy stopped running and started talking to herself."I cannot believe this! I thought I had left this behind me! I wish mom and never trained me. But maybe I could save him, considering I know how but if I do, they might lable me a freak and shun me. Ahh! I hate this! And why doesn't Frodo know what he is?" she complained.

"What am I?"

"Ah! How long have pou been there?"

"Long enough. So what am I?"

"You mena mom never told you? You never had any training?"

"Training for what?"

"Frodo, our mom was a witch. That makes both of us 50% witch."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew!"

"When did you start your training?" he asked her.

"When I was about six. I had the power to save my father but I got scared. He died because of my stupid mistakes. And I'm not going to let Merry die too." She finished trembling.

"Missy, I had no idea. I'm sorry." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "But what can you do?"

"I, alone, cannot do anything. But," she looked at him. "With a family member, we can save Merry."

"What do we have to do?"

)()()(

"Where's Missy and Frodo?" Merry asked hoarsely.

"We don't know" replied Sam.

Merry started to cough incontrollably.

"Merry, you're scarring us, we don't want and we can't lose you."

Merry's eyes started to close to a restless sleep. Frodo and Missy came running through just then with an armful of plants.

"What are you too doing?" asked Pippin.

"Shh, we need to concentrate," answered Missy.

She turned back to Frodo and the plants. "Okay," and she held of a orange leaf. "Repeat after me: Lomada Lenor."

"Lomada lenor." He prepeated.

"Continue to repeat it, okay?" she asked.

"Okay."

"Lomada lenor crta belathoni hellerner bexizy lateor TUTLA KADS MALAN FIXISZ!" Missy finished screaming.

:whoa! Did you see that?" Frodo asked after the liquid turned blue and back to clear.

"Yes," she walked over to Merry, kneeled down next to him and whispered "Tutla kads malan fixisz" and helped Merry drink the liquid. As he fell back asleep, he looked very peaceful.

)()()(

A few days later, Merry was back to his normal self. He pulled Missy and Frodo to talk to them in private.

"Listen, I can't thank you two enough. I'm really glad I have you two as friends."

"Don't woeey about it. You just owe us BIG TIME." Frodo said while they all laughed. "Well, I got to talk to Sam, see ya."

"Okay," said Merry has he started to walk away too.

"Merry?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For what?"

"For showing me that I, well, see, my father had Blue Fever too, but sadly he did when I was eight. I had the power to save him and I didn't. So I'm glad Frodoand I could save you." She smiled through her tears.

"Your welcome," he said as he hugged her.

"Come on guys, come get some food!" Sam called over.

This was only one of the many memories that the five-some would share.


End file.
